


Dead End J

by MagicMarker



Series: October 2014 Daily Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Day 3: Corn Maze, Gen, Goofy one-shot, M/M, October Daily Writing Theme, POV Kevin, POV: Kevin Tran, Season 8-ish?, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the October Daily Writing Prompts going around Tumblr in 2014.</p><p>Day 3:  Corn Maze </p><p>
  <em>“I was in advanced placement.  I wasn’t even going to <strong>need</strong> a safety school.  I had my life together."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End J

This was ridiculous.  This was preposterous.  This was fucking asinine, is what it was. 

“Let’s get some fresh air,” he said.

“Let’s have some fall fun,” he said.

Fun is, well, not the word Kevin would use to describe it.  Yet Sam had dragged him out of his hidey-hole and driven him, Dean and Cas about 10 miles outside Lebanon to an apple orchard with a corn maze attached.

“With my luck I’ll run into a fucking minotaur before I find my way out,” Kevin grumbled to himself, turning the map around one more time. 

They had decided – and by “they” Kevin really means “Sam” – to go through the corn maze before they picked apples or anything, because they didn’t want to have to carry  their harvest around.  Now he sees the value in Sam’s plan – it’s been an hour since the men split ways, and he hasn’t seen them since.  So he plodded on and on, grumbling all the way.  The autumn sunlight was thin today, offering little warmth against the chilly wind that was picking up.  The swishing of the corn stalks would have been soothing in any other context, yet all Kevin could feel was annoyed.  It kept him from hearing the hum of the tractors running hay rides, or cars starting up in the makeshift parking lot.  Which kept him from figuring out what direction he was facing.  Which kept him from reading the map. Which kept him from getting back to the buildings and the apple cider and the bourbon he was going to put in it.  Fun.  Right.

“I was in advanced placement.  I wasn’t even going to need a safety school.  I had my life together.  Now I’m a prophet of the _fucking Lord_ and I can’t even read a fucking map!”  Kevin turned left, and went that direction for a while but soon hit a dead end.  So he turned around and took the first left he found, and walked straight into a couple having a little bit of extra fun in another dead end.  Gross. He turned to leave but then something about the guy’s jacket looked familiar.  “Wait.  Dean? Who— Holy shit.”

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes.  “Jeez Kev, give a guy some privacy.”  Castiel peered over Dean’s shoulder and gave a little smile. “Hello Kevin.” 

“A) Fuckin’ finally.  B) Just tell me where the fuck I am cuz I am lost as hell and don’t have a frickin angel of my own to keep me warm.”  He shoved the map into Dean’s hands and huffed.  “This stopped being fun about an hour ago.”

Dean laughed and pointed at a place about three-quarters to the end.  “You’re further than you think, dude.  Now scram.”

Kevin snatched the page back and shot Dean a bitch-face, but turned to leave all the same.  Honestly it was about time the two of them got their heads out of their asses and showed each other how they really felt.  It was downright painful watching them dance around the issue over and over again.  He turned right now and followed the path in a near circle.  Something gave him the feeling that walking in on them making out everywhere would almost be as bad. He checked the map again – on the home stretch now.  One more left and - YES! – the infernal corn field ended and there before him lay the orchard and the shop and _freedom._  

Kevin felt a sharp peck on the back of his head and turned. “Ow.”  Sam sat on the ground with a steaming Styrofoam cup.  Kevin could smell the cinnamon and apples wafting from the small hole in the cover and his stomach grumbled.  Sam flicked another acorn cap at him.  “Where’s my brother?”

“Ran into Cas and him mackin on each other in some dead end somewhere,” Kevin shrugged just as Sam took a drink of his cider.  Sam’s eyes bulged and he coughed on his cider.  Excellent.  One small victory at least.  “Yep, so I think they’ll be fine at their own pace.  I’m going to go warm up in the building.”

“Er, okay,” Sam coughed out again.  “It will probably be better if I stay here so they don’t think we’re still in there, whenever they do surface.”

“Perfect.”  Kevin turned and made his way towards the shop.   He was going to get a huge cup of cider and dump his whole flask of bourbon into it, and then he was going to get a turnover and eat the whole thing, and then he was going to get a pie and _not tell Dean_ and eat it all himself because it’s the least he deserved after that fiasco of a field trip.

Field trip. Hah.  He hasn’t been on one of those since… well, since he was in school.  Now there’s no more school but still plenty of homework, and at much higher stakes.  Who can worry about college when you’re trying to seal the gates of hell?  Yet maybe Sam was on the right track.  Apples are brain food, right?  And he has work to do.

As he perused the many offerings of pastries, muffins, cakes and pies, the walkie-talkie of a nearby employee beeped.  “Hey, Carlos? You busy right now?” A fuzzy voice asked.  “Cuz I need someone to run interference on a couple making out in Dead End J.  Came in costume?  Looks like a lumberjack and a Constantine or tax accountant or something.”

The man sighed and shook his head. “Yeah yeah, be right there,” he answered into the walkie, then put the last jars of applesauce on the shelf and headed out the door. 

Kevin smiled widely and jogged after Carlos.  Lumberjack? Hah. Seeing Dean and Cas thrown out of a corn maze for behaving like teenagers might just make this whole thing worth it.


End file.
